I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an “L” type desk and, more specifically, to a movable “L” type desk that comprises of a main and an extension desks connected with a connection mechanism, the extension desk can change the connecting angle with the main desk, or store under the space of the main desk.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase the usable area on top of the desks, increase convenience of usage and reduce the bulky desk area, the demand of “L” shape arrangement desks (“L” type desk) in the market is increasing. The design of “L” type desks is to have main and attached desks arranged in “L” shape. If the connection is fixed, the attached desk cannot be put away to save space, the relative angle of the main and attached desks cannot be altered as desire. If the connection is movable, the attached desk can be put away, however most of current designs limit the stretching angle and direction between the main and the attached desks, usually the maximum stretching angle between the main and the attached desks is 90°, the attached desk can stretch toward left of right of the main desk; the attached desk can be stored under the space of the main desk, users cannot alter the angle and direction of the attached desk arbitrarily. Many connection structures of the movable “L” type desk are very complex, the assembly is very time consuming, operation is not simple enough and smooth, the inadequate designs might even cause unstable issues.